


A Shipment of the Relevant Equipment

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Background Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves - Freeform, Background Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Allison finds Vanya's drawer. Things get interesting.





	A Shipment of the Relevant Equipment

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I _am_ referencing that song. No, I'm not ashamed.

Vanya was chopping tomatoes at her kitchen counter when she Allison yelped. The sound startled her enough that the knife slipped, and Vanya swore, putting her hand over the sink so that the blood dripping out of her hand hit the basin, and didn't mingle with the tomatoes. 

"Sorry," said Allison, and she came into view, looking sheepish. "I'm _so_ sorry, I was, uh, I spilled wine on myself." Indeed, there was a spreading purple stain on the leg of her cream colored pants suit.

"It's fine," said Vanya, turning the water on with the hand that wasn't bleeding. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit... jumpy."

"It's fine," Allison reassured her. "I'm so sorry I made you -"

"You didn't make me," Vanya interrupted, then she cleared her throat, blushing. "Sorry," she said. 

"No, no, it's fine," said Allison. She was leaning over Vanya now, her breasts pressing into Vanya's back, and she was pressing down on Vanya's cut finger. "That doesn't look too bad, at least." 

"Yeah," said Vanya. "It's just bleeding a lot." She was getting dizzy - blood always made her head spin these days, let alone blood in relation to Allison. Even if it was her own blood. And Allison was just... towering over her, her hair pattering around Vanya's shoulders. The smell of Allison's perfume was mingling with the smell of blood, and it was making Vanya queasy. 

"Let's just... turn on the water, there we go," said Allison, and she was using a soothing tone of voice that Vanya would have been offended by if she wasn't being soothed by it. She sighed as Allison leaned a little further, pressing her harder into the counter. The tap was loud as Allison turned the water on, and Vanya jumped all over again. 

"Sorry about this," Vanya mumbled, and she winced as Allison guided her hand under the stream of cold water. It stung like seven hells, but the blood was slowing down.

"Don't be," said Allison. "It's my fault. I startled you."

"What happened, anyway?" Vanya tried to keep her mind on the cut, and not how _good_ it felt to be so close to Allison. When was the last time she had let herself be physically close to another person? Not since... well, all that business with Leonard or Harold or whoever the fuck he had been. 

"I spilled my wine," said Allison, and she sighed. "It's a pity. I liked this suit."

"I'm sorry," said Vanya. The bleeding had stopped, but Allison was still holding her hand under the cold water. Allison's breath was hot on the back of her neck, and Allison's skin was warm, even through both of their shirts. 

"Why are you sorry? You didn't make me spill the wine." Allison's thumb was passing over the back of Vanya's hand.

"You're right," Vanya said, and she reached over to turn off the water. She didn't want Allison to stop holding her hand, but she _did_ need to keep working on dinner. 

"I hate to put you out," said Allison, "but can I borrow a pair of sweatpants?" 

Vanya paused, looking over her shoulder at Allison. "I don't think any of mine will fit you," she said, "but you're free to see if you can find any." She made her way towards her bathroom by way of her bedroom, and heard Allison following after her.

"I'm sure you won't be too scandalized if you see my ankles," said Allison, and Vanya tried not to blush.

Okay. So she had a bit of a crush on her sister. She'd had a crush on Allison since they were kids, but it had all been... well, they hadn't ever been exactly functional, and Allison had ignored Vanya, so Vanya had pined away. And then everything had happened, and everyone was getting closer. So many different _kinds_ of closer; Vanya knew that Allison and Luther were messing around, knew that Diego and Klaus shared a bed sometimes, and so did Klaus and Ben. Luther was up to... something with Diego as well, and she had caught herself shooting Allison speculative looks since she'd found out about all of that.

Although it wasn't as if Allison would ever be interested in her like that. But still - it was nice to dream. 

Vanya opened up her medicine cabinet, fumbling out to get a bandaid. "My sweatpants are in the second drawer," she said over her shoulder, then squinted down at her cut finger. "I think I have a pair of black ones that should fit you."

"Thanks," said Allison, and Vanya heard the sound of a drawer being open. Then there was an audible pause, then; "second from the top, or second from the floor?"

Vanya met her own eyes in the mirror, and caught the way her face went pale. _Fuck_. "Second from the bottom, sorry," she said. 

"Right," said Allison, and there was the sound of the drawer shutting. "There they are." 

Vanya probably should have said something. She had no idea _what_ she should have said, but it was probably… something. Maybe _I can explain_ or _it isn't what it looks like_ or possibly _forget you ever saw that_, although Allison had never been one to listen to those sorts of requests. Not for the first time, Vanya wished for Allison’s powers. 

“Thanks for lending me these,” Allison said a few minutes later, sticking her head into the bathroom. She leaned casually against the doorframe, and managed to look effortless and glamorous, because of course she did. The sweatpants were more like capris on her, and Vanya was trying not to stare at Allison’s well toned calves. 

“No problem,” said Vanya, carefully covering up her cut finger with the bandaid. She was blushing so hard that she could almost feel it in her ears. 

“Let me see that,” said Allison, and she took Vanya’s hand in her own, carefully adjusting the bandaid. 

Vanya was shaking. Should she… bring it up? Should she not? Did Allison think she was a freak, or was Allison into it, or was Vanya reading the whole situation wrong? She looked up into Allison’s face, and Allison smiled down at her, eyes crinkling at the sides. _I want her to kiss me_, thought Vanya, and her heart was beating faster. 

The medicine cabinet banged open, and Vanya jerked her hand back. “Sorry,” she said, and she cleared her throat. She was blushing harder.

Allison smiled at her, and Vanya blushed harder. She needed to say something. She needed to admit to all the various sex toys that Allison had seen, she needed to say _something_, preferably before she went crazy. 

“Vanya?” Allison’s voice was tentative. 

“Yes?” Oh _god_, this was going to be an awkward conversation. Allison probably had a whole world of experience with this kind of thing, too, and would tell Vanya all the ways she was doing it wrong. 

“How about I take over the tomato chopping?” 

Whatever Vanya had been expecting to hear… it hadn’t been that.

“Oh,” said Vanya, and she cleared her throat. “Right. Yeah.”

“How about you get started on the pasta?” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Vanya said faintly. 

* * *

By the time dinner was ready, Vanya was practically vibrating with anxiety. She saw Allison open her mouth, and she dove in before she could regret it. 

“I feel a lot more things now, then when I was on the meds,” she blurted out, as Allison poured her wine.

“... That’s good to know?” Allison looked faintly perplexed, and she put the wine bottle down on the table. The steam that was rising up off of the plate of pasta was making her hair curl some more. 

“So I, uh… that’s why. With the drawer. I mean, some of it was from before I got off the meds, but a lot of it was. Once I realized I could… I could enjoy myself more, I went a little hog wild.”

“What?” Allison frowned. She looked confused. 

“Why I’ve got so much stuff. In the drawer. I know you saw it.” Vanya rested her elbows on the table, then took a big gulp of her wine. She was very much _not_ going to look at Allison’s cleavage in that shirt. 

“Oh,” said Allison, and she cleared her throat. “Um. I, uh.” She coughed, then took another slug of her wine. “I figured you just, uh… I figured you just like… creativity.” Another swig of wine. 

Vanya covered her face with both hands and groaned, sinking down into her seat. “Oh no,” she groaned. “Don’t look at me.” 

“I can’t really hold a conversation if I’m not looking at you,” Allison pointed out, the very epitome of reason. She sounded like she was trying not to laugh. 

"Can you pretend I didn't say anything, then?" Vanya sat up a bit more, and reached for her own wine. She took a long drink of it, although she usually wasn't one for drinking like that. She'd developed more of a tolerance, since she'd gotten off of her medication, but she sometimes suspected she'd missed the window to really enjoy the taste.

Still. If ever there was a time to start developing it, it was _now_. 

Allison shrugged, and now she finally looked faintly embarrassed. "I mean," she said, and she cleared her throat, "you're not the first single woman to have your own way of, uh... entertaining yourself." She was running her finger along the edge of her wine glass, and it was making a low ringing tone. Vanya tried not to clench her jaw too much, as the sound wormed its way into her head. 

"Right," said Vanya, and she drank another gulp of wine.

Allison stopped rubbing the wine glass, thank _god_, and then she leaned forward. With her curly hair around her face and the light behind her head, she looked like some kind of angel in a medieval painting. "But, uh," she said, and she licked her lips. "Can I ask a weird question?"

Oh _fuck_. "Sure," said Vanya. She took her fork, shoved it into the spaghetti and began to twirl it. 

"What were..." Allison paused, seemed to collect herself. "Okay, so I've... I know what a dildo is." Vanya vaguely contemplated death and tried not to watch the stark contrast of Allison's v-neck dark green shirt and the warm brown of her skin. "And I've seen a magic wand vibrator."

"Right," Vanya said, and she tried to resist the urge to go screaming into the ether, and also tried not to think about just _how_ Allison knew about those things. Her imagination was supplying her with a good many images, and she tried to surreptitiously press her thighs together. 

"What was... there was, like, a... really short dildo?" Allison was making a vague shape with her hands, and Vanya bit her lip, trying to make sense of what Allison was asking. "I've never seen one of those."

"Um," said Vanya. "It was, uh... did it have, like, a big handle?" She made her own vague hand motion, then dropped her hands down.

"Yeah," said Allison. "Exactly that."

"Oh," said Vanya. "That's, uh... that's a toy for... for anal. Anal stimulation." 

"Anal," said Allison. She looked faintly nonplussed. "So that's a thing you like?"

_I cannot believe I'm having this conversation_, thought Vanya, and a nice chunk of her mind was gibbering, like something out of one of Ben's horror novels. "I, uh... it's nice."

"Oh," said Allison. "I've never done that." She took a bite of her own spaghetti. "Do you... do you do it often?" She asked, when she'd finished chewing. 

Vanya licked her lips, took another bite of her own spaghetti. "I, uh... I mean, it takes preparation," Vanya said. "It isn't like just grabbing a vibrator and grinding against it." Oh god. She was having this conversation. She was having this conversation with her beautiful, glamorous sister that she'd been nursing a crush on since she was old enough to _have_ crushes, and now they were talking about masturbation. She was talking about technique.

"Oh," said Allison. "I wouldn't know, I've never, uh... I've never done... that." There was a moment of silence, and their forks were clinking on their plates. 

"I recommend it," Vanya said, and she tried not to wince at how earnest she sounded. Then she caught Allison's eye, and the two of them paused, and Vanya began to giggle. 

Allison joined in, and then the two of them were laughing - deep, almost painful belly laughing, Allison leaning forward with her elbows on the table, Vanya flopping back onto her chair and cackling up to the ceiling. Her chest was heaving, and there was a tear dripping down her cheek. 

"Oh my god," said Allison, and she took a deep breath. "Oh my _god_."

"I'm sorry," Vanya said, and she was still giggling.

"I just... you sound like you're suggesting I watch a movie, not that I should put stuff in my butt," said Allison. She was still giggling, and Vanya was trying very hard not to look at the way her breasts jiggled when she did that, or the way the light seemed to pick up the golden highlights in her hair and over her skin. 

"I mean," Vanya said, and she took a deep breath to cut down on the giggling, "recommendations in general are a good thing." Then she dissolved into another giggle fit, and Allison was laughing as well, and the air seemed to finally clear. 

"So," Allison said, when they were both breathing again, "you were going to tell me about the new cellist at the orchestra?"

"Right," said Vanya, and she took a deep breath, settling into her chair. It seemed that the awkward had passed. Maybe she and Allison were getting better at doing the sister thing. Now Vanya just needed to give up on her stupid infatuation, and things would be as close to normal as possible.

... Which wasn't that normal, considering the fact that all of her various siblings were intimate with each other in various permutations of "intimate." So maybe the fact that she was having these thoughts was a sign that she was finally beginning to blend in with them? Or maybe she was thinking too deeply into it. But right now, she could just smile at Allison. eat her dinner, and talk about her life. 

It was about as close to perfect as things could get, all things considered. 

* * *  
After Allison went home, Vanya dithered. She washed her dishes, set her pots in the sink to soak, drank a little more wine, then stood in front of her dresser. It felt… weird, to contemplate masturbating after she had been talking about it with Allison. It was almost _illicit_. But she had been masturbating to fantasies of Allison since puberty, and the memory of Allison's hand over her own and the sight of Allison's cleavage across the table eventually spurred Vanya on to open the dresser drawer. 

There was her collection - multicolored dildos, her magic wand vibrator, her smaller vibrators, her two silicone plugs. She took her metal plug out of its bag, grabbed her favorite dildo (it was rainbow, because there had been a sale and she had been feeling daring), the lube, and her magic wand. Then it was just a matter of shimmying out of her pants, spreading the towel on the bed, and letting her imagination go wild. 

She dribbled lube over the bulb of the metal toy, then squirmed, rolling onto her side and guiding it inside of herself. She probably should have prepared herself with her fingers, but… well, she liked the slight burn of just putting it in. Sometimes, if she was horny enough, she didn't even bother with lube. She sighed, spreading her legs a little wider and guiding the toy into herself. It was cold and heavy, stretching her just the way she liked, and her mouth fell open, her chest heaving. She gasped, as the whole of the insertable part of the toy settled inside of her, and then she flopped onto her back. The coldness was almost painful, and she clenched around it, grinding back on the bed, relishing the sensation of fullness. 

_Imagine if Allison could see you now_, whispered some especially perverse part of her mind, and she moaned and pressed her thighs together. God, Allison hadn't ever done something like this, had she? Imagine the look on Allison's face - shock? Disgust? Allison had never even seen a plug before, how would she react to seeing the metal peeking out between the cheeks of Vanya's ass? 

Vanya ground her cunt against the head of the vibrator - she hadn't even turned it on, she was just… thinking. She was so wet already, and when she pressed the dildio into herself, it slid in. The plug was jostled, and then she was stuffed full. She turned the vibrator on, and the sound of it was loud enough that her powers perked up, pulling her drawers out, then slamming them back in. 

Vanya groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. She imagined Allison watching her - Allison holding the vibrator in place, Allison kissing her while the vibrator was held in place. She pressed her fingers into her lips, imagining that she was being kissed, and she came around the plug and the dildo. She squeezed the toys inside of her, and she went completely limp on the bed. She turned the vibrator off, and the silence seemed to be even louder. Her head was spinning, her heart was racing, and she was sweating enough that her hair was sticking to her face. "I need to shower," Vanya murmured into the empty room. 

She squirmed, clenched around the toys, and she reached for the vibrator. Well. Maybe one more go? 

* * *

Two weeks later, Vanya drank coffee in the kitchen of her childhood home. It was still surreal to come back - she had avoided it for so long, all but running away when she was seventeen. Now she was... if not back, per se, then at least not avoiding it either. She had gone to a concert two blocks away, and she had been tired enough afterwards, and she did still have the keys that Pogo had pushed into her hand. So she'd crept in, and now she was in the kitchen as Mom made eggs, drinking coffee.

Funny how the world turned out. 

Allison came in, looking equally sleepy, and she did an almost _comical_ double take when she saw Vanya standing by the counter. "You're here," Allison said. 

"Yep," said Vanya, and then guilt stole over her. This was more Allison's home than her own at this point, and she had just come in as if -

"It's good to see you," Allison said, and she hugged Vanya. She was wearing pajama pants and a tank top, covered up by an open silk robe. There was a lot more cleavage on display than Vanya was used to seeing, and she tried not to stare. Allison's breasts looked so _soft_, and Vanya just wanted to press her face into the space between them, maybe hold them in her hands and jiggle a little, pinch Allison's nipples.

... Vanya needed to get out more, maybe find someone else to share her toys with, if she was going into trances staring at Allison's tits. Not that staring at Allison and fantasizing was _new_ \- she'd been doing that since puberty, just about. But... well. She'd gotten better. Or at least, she'd gotten less distractable. 

"It's good to see you too," said Vanya, and hopefully Allison hadn't noticed the way her eyes had been roaming. "Sorry, I don't, uh, I know I don't usually just crash here -"

"I just told you it was nice to see you," said Allison, and she tucked a piece of hair that had escaped Vanya's ponytail behind one ear. "You don't need to apologize." There was a hickey on Allison's breast, a little above the v-cut neck line of her tank top, and Vanya tried not to stare at it. Had Luther given Allison that? 

Oh god. 

Vanya was blushing, and it was taking a good deal of self control not to press her thighs together, or to shift from foot to foot. She forced herself to look up into Allison's face, and she smiled. "You're right," she said, and she laughed, self conscious. "I'm trying really hard not to apologize for apologizing right now," she added.

"It's okay," said Allison, and she kissed Vanya on the cheek. She smelled soapy, and her hair brushed against Vanya's shoulders. 

Vanya blushed harder. 

"So," said Allison, and she poured herself a cup of coffee, as Mom set a plate of eggs on the table. "What brings you back to the family manse?"

"Manse?" Vanya looked sidelong at Allison, one eyebrow up.

Allison snorted, and her expression turned rueful. "Sorry," she said. "Luther and I were watching _Pride and Prejudice_ last night, and I think that some of it ended up rubbing off on me."

_Wrong choice of words_, thought Vanya, because now she was imagining Allison in Luther's lap, grinding down on his thigh, quite literally rubbing off. God, she was still adjusting to getting off of her meds, if she was this horny all the time. It was worse than being a teenager at this point. "Right," said Vanya, and she cleared her throat. "So you and Luther are, uh... doing well?"

"We're doing well," Allison said, and her expression turned fond.

Vanya tried to tamp down the jealousy that was trying to bubble up her throat like so much swamp gas. She wasn't even sure what she was jealous of - did she want someone to look that fond about her, to watch movies with? Or was she just lusting after Allison? "I'm glad," Vanya said, because she was, in spite of herself. 

"Me too," said Allison, and then she looked sheepish. "Sorry," she added. "I know this isn't, uh... normal."

Vanya shrugged. "Nothing about our lives is normal," she said, and she sat down at the table, and shot Mom a smile when a plate of eggs was put in front of her. "Thanks, Mom."

Mom smiled at Vanya, and kissed the top of Vanya's head. "Do you girls mind washing up?" 

"Not at all," said Vanya, and Mom smiled at her. Their father had made them do various chores (dishes and laundry and mopping and all the other menial bits of drudgery) so that they wouldn't get too caught up in their own importance. He had made Vanya do those things because everyone else did them, and she wanted to be included, right? 

When Mom's heels had clicked away, Allison shot Vanya a look that Vanya didn't entirely understand. She leaned forward, elbows on the table, and Vanya could see straight down her shirt. It took a lot of self control for Vanya's eyes to stay on Allison's face but… well, she had been training. 

"We should go on another date," Allison said. She shifted in her seat, and her breasts jiggled - the hickey shifted, and Vanya wanted to cover it with her own mouth. 

"A date," Vanya echoed. She needed to stop blushing. She also needed to keep her eyes on Allison's face. She could do this. 

"You know, yay sisters?" Allison bit her lip. She looked embarrassed, which sparked up Vanya's own embarrassment all over again. 

"Right," said Vanya. "Sure. I'd love to." She smiled, and it was a genuine smile - she loved spending time with Allison. She wasn't sure why her libido was more… active than usual, but she could live with that. 

"I've got some stuff I want to talk to you about," Allison said, and she looked like she wanted to say more, but Klaus came ambling in, sleepy eyed and ruffled. 

"Vanya," Klaus said, and he leaned over her, engulfing her in the scent of cigarettes and laundry detergent. His very pointy chin dug into her shoulder, and she rolled her eyes, although she was smiling in spite of herself. 

"You're up before noon," Allison said, and she looked Klaus up and down, one eyebrow up. "To what do we owe this honor?"

Klaus snorted, and pressed a smacking kiss to Vanya's temple, and made his way towards the coffee maker. "I'm trying to learn how to abide by normal human hours," he told Allison. 

"A worthy goal," Allison said, and she yawned. "So yeah," she added, and she was directly addressing Vanya now. "Friday? We can meet at that bar by your place. The one with the taxidermy crocodile in the window."

"You have a bar with a taxidermy crocodile and you've never taken me?" Klaus put a hand on his chest, the very image of offended dignity. 

"First off," Vanya said, and she took a bite of her eggs, "_I_ don't have a bar. It's near me, but it isn't mine."

"Figure of speech, figure of speech," Klaus said airily, and he waved his hand to dismiss what she had said. 

Vanya snorted. "Secondly," she said, "aren't you sober?"

"I can be sober and still go to a bar," said Klaus. "It isn't as if they force alcohol down your throat once you walk in." 

"Well, okay, no," said Allison, "but still. You don't want to be surrounded by temptation, do you?"

"Don't you trust me to resist temptation?" Klaus fluttered his eyelashes like a certain kind of cartoon character, and then he grinned. "Although I've got a wild night planned."

"What kind of wild night?" Vanya tried not to let her concern show through - Klaus had been staying on the wagon so far, but she still worried about him. 

"I'm going to wax my everything, take a hot bath, and then watch shitty B movies with Luther," said Klaus, and he rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his palm. 

"I hope you won't try to wax Luther," Allison said. 

"Don't worry," said Klaus. "Your boyfriend will remain as hirsute as ever."

Allison made a dismissive hand gesture, but she was smiling down into her eggs. 

Vanya tried not to let her stomach fall too low. Of course. Allison and Luther. It was practically a given at this point. 

“I guess I could say our boyfriend,” Klaus said, his tone thoughtful.

“Our, nothing,” said Allison. “It takes more than a few rolls in the hay to reach that point.”

Vanya snorted. She wasn't usually around when they started their banter - she hadn't been part of the fucking around when they were all teenagers, and she had a feeling they thought she was judging. Although she'd been crushing on Allison since forever, and these days she caught her eyes lingering on the bony elegance of Klaus's legs, or the plush curve of Diego's mouth.

"Vanya," said Klaus, "we need your opinion on this." 

"Hm?" Vanya jerked out of her reverie, which had mostly been her staring into space. "Sorry, what's up?"

"If Luther can count as my boyfriend as much as he counts as Allison's boyfriend," said Klaus. "Since I've known him as long as she has."

"Why are you asking me?" Vanya took a gulp of coffee, and the heat of it went down into her stomach like a promise. 

"Because you've got as much of a stake in this as the rest of us," said Klaus, "and because you know I'm right."

"I think dating is more than knowing someone," said Vanya. "Because, like, by that logic, I'd be dating all of you." She wished that she could stop blushing. The idea wasn't exactly something Vanya was adverse to, although she wasn't sure if she was _for_ it either. 

"I mean," said Klaus, "does it count if you've known someone _biblically_?"

"I cannot believe you just said that," Allison said, and she flopped back in her seat. Her robe fell open some more, revealing one shoulder, and Vanya just wanted to press her face into it, maybe leave her own hickey. 

"Yes you can," said Klaus. "I'm shameless, and you know it."

Vanya snorted.

"See? She's on my side!" 

"I'm not on anyone's side," said Vanya, holding her hands up. _I'm on Allison's side_, she thought fervently, and she caught Allison smiling at her, and blushed harder.

"I think this may be the problem with incest," Klaus said reflectively.

"... What?" Allison shot Klaus a confused look.

"We've all got too much history," said Klaus. "It's hard to be sexy when all you can remember is the time that someone blamed you for a broken lamp." He was giving Allison a Look. 

"I guess I'm a bit lucky then," said Vanya. "I've got less history with you guys. Since, y'know, I was off on my own so much." Oh no. She sounded bitter. She didn't want to sound bitter. "Not that it was your fault," she added quickly. Although that wasn't strictly true. It had been partially their fault, but partially their father's fault. She was getting anxious, which wasn't good, because all of the cabinet doors were beginning to rattle. 

"Sorry," Klaus said, and he sounded legitimately repentant. "I shouldn't have, uh, brought that up."

"No, it's fine," Vanya said, and she stood up, brushing imaginary crumbs off of her lap. "I'm sorry, I should get going. I'll, uh, I'll see you later." 

"Vanya, wait," said Allison, and she looked upset. "Are we still up for drinks?" 

"Yeah," said Vanya, and she was probably smiling broader than she should have been. "Friday, at the Crocodile."

"You need to take me there next time," Klaus told Vanya, his tone serious.

"You're not going to try to tag along this time?" Vanya took her coat off of the coat rack in the corner, wrapping her scarf around her neck. 

"I'm not going to interrupt a sister date," said Klaus, and he winked at Vanya. 

Vanya blushed harder, looked down at her feet, and then she looked up at Klaus and saw that he was smirking. 

Asshole. 

"Next time," Vanya told Klaus. 

"Looking forward to it," said Klaus. 

"I'm looking forward to it too," said Allison, then she cleared her throat. "Not to you and Klaus getting together, I mean," she said, and she laughed. There was a slightly nervous note to the laughter.

Vanya could feel herself smiling in spite of herself. Allison was being awkward, and even when she was being awkward it managed to be charming. Vanya might have been annoyed, if she wasn't... well, charmed.

"I'll see you Friday," she told Allison, "and I'll see you next time I'm home," she told Klaus.

"Looking forward to it," said Klaus, shooting her a thumbs up. 

Allison was taking a sip of coffee, and she waved. 

* * * 

Vanya masturbated again that night, riding her thick blue dildo and fucking her ass with her small green one. She rubbed her clit frantically, craving the intimate intensity of skin on skin, and she clenched around the toys inside of her, remembering the way Allison had smiled at her, the hickey on Allison's breast, the mental image of Allison _getting_ that hickey. 

She came, gasping, pulsing around the two toys, and she rode her orgasm out, fingers still working frantically over her clit. Another orgasm washed over her like a wave, right on the heels of the first and then she was lying flat on the bed, still panting, sweat dripping down her face. 

"This is getting silly," she said out loud, and then she shivered, and rolled her hips again, pressing the dildo in her ass a little deeper. 

Maybe one more round?

* * *

It took Vanya almost two hours to figure out what to wear. The Crocodile was a fairly laid back establishment, but Allison had said it was a _date_ and Vanya wasn't sure what Allison meant by that. As far as she knew, Allison didn't date women. Although there had been quite a few gossip columns about Allison being seen with this or that lady. 

Still. 

Vanya didn't want to get her hopes up too high. But she still put on a nicer class of shirt, and she put on a little bit of makeup. She even debated leaving her hair loose, before letting it flop down. 

Okay.

This would be fine. Totally normal. The kind of thing that sisters did all the time. 

* * *

Allison looked… amazing. Not that she didn't normally look amazing, but she looked… wow. Her jeans were dark, high waisted, and she was wearing a bright red shirt that tied up in the front. There was a lot of cleavage on display, and Allison had either hid the hickey with makeup, or it had faded. 

Vanya did her best to keep her eyes on Allison's face, as the two of them sat in the booth and made small talk. Allison had some kind of complicated cocktail with bitters and bourbon, and Vanya was drinking a whiskey. It felt almost like a regular "yay sisters" date, except that they were making a little more eye contact than usual, and Allison's foot would brush against Vanya a few more times than necessary. Unless Vanya was imagining it, which was admittedly a very real possibility. She tried not to overthink it - tried to just enjoy herself, and the time she had with her sister. 

"So," Allison said after about an hour, swirling her drink in her glass, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Vanya looked down into her own glass, and hoped she didn't look to anxious. "Oh?" She kept her tone casual. 

"Well," said Allison, and she put her elbows on the table, leaning forward. The hanging lamp above them illuminated her face in a way that was almost spooky, and Vanya tried not to stare down the front of her shirt. "I have a confession to make."

"Yeah?" Vanya licked her suddenly very dry lips, and took a sip of her drink. _Maybe she's realized my crush on her and is going to tell me that I'm deluded to ever think that she might be into her._ She paused, took another sip, and let the smokey heat of the bourbon settle into her chest. _That's not like Allison. She would tell me that she's flattered but no thank you, and then try to set me up with some costar._

The thought startled a smile out of Vanya, and Allison back. She looked nervous, which was unexpected. "I… didn't have the most altruistic motives, when I invited you tonight," said Allison. 

"Altruistic," Vanya echoed. 

"I can't stop thinking about that drawer," Allison burst out. “The one… the one I opened up accidentally.” 

“Yeah?” Vanya looked down at her hands. They were very pale against the dark wood of the table. She had trimmed her nails carefully, filed down the edges. 

“I just… I was also thinking about what you said.” One of Allison’s hands came into Vanya’s view, and it covered Vanya’s own, squeezing Vanya’s fingers.

Vanya licked her lips. “Which bit?”

“About how, uh… how you recommended things. Certain things.” Allison cleared her throat, and she laced her fingers with Vanya’s, pressing her palm against Vanya’s. 

Vanya looked at their hands, then looked up Allison’s arm, to Allison’s cleavage, up into Allison’s face. Allison’s face was framed by her beautiful curly hair, and her eyes were very deep and very dark. Vanya could have drowned in them. “Oh,” said Vanya. “Well. Um. The, uh, the… the recommendation still stands.”

“I feel like that kind of thing is kind of like a good movie,” said Allison. “You need to do it with… company.” Her thumb was drawing little figure eights across the back of Vanya’s hand. 

“Company,” Vanya echoed. She was still staring deep into Allison’s eyes. “Have you talked to Luther about it?”

“You’re the one with the drawer full of goodies,” Allison pointed out. She squeezed Vanya’s fingers.

“I… you can build your own drawer,” Vanya said, and she probably should have pulled her hand back, but she didn’t. She was probably just setting herself up for disappointment; was Allison interested in her? Or was it just the promise of all the weird sex toys? Or was Vanya self sabotaging? 

“Vanya,” Allison said sharply, and Vanya squeezed her hand a little tighter, “I don’t _want_ to build my drawer. I want to explore your drawer.” She bit her lip, and now she looked downright bashful. “In your apartment. In your bed. With you.” 

“Oh,” Vany said faintly. 

“Or,” Allison said quickly, and she seemed to be leaving bashful and heading straight into flustered, “we could… we don’t need the drawer. If you don’t want to share that. I just want to share you. As it were. Um.”

“Are you coming on to me?” Vanya blurted out, and she jerked her hand back, her eyes going to Allison's face. 

"... Yes?" Allison looked nonplussed. "Unless I was reading things wrong."

"But we're still bad at being sisters," said Vanya. There was a hysterical note in her voice. "It'll be more complicated if we were lovers. I mean, um, obviously you’re okay with being intimate with brothers, but sisters are…” She cleared her throat, too embarrassed to continue. 

"I… well, I thought that you liked me like that. Despite us being sisters, since, y’know, our childhood was so weird and whatnot," Allison said, and she trailed off. "If you're not interested, it's fine. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.'

'You didn't," said Vanya. "You… you really didn't, you just haven't ever… I didn't think you liked women. Or me. Well, I mean, you like me, just not like that. Or this." Vanya cleared her throat and rubbed her sweaty palms on the tops of her legs. "Sorry. I'm fucking this up."

Allison took a sip of her drink, and she seemed to be trying to choose her words carefully. "I've known I was interested in women for a while," she said at last, "and… I didn't see you that way for a while. Me and everyone else - all the guys, I mean - we messed around, and you were… separate."

A lump was forming in Vanya's throat. "I see," she said. Her voice was faint. 

"And now it's… I've been getting to know you," said Allison. "As yourself. Not in Dad's shadow." She stared down at her hands. "I think we're all learning how to do that," she said, and her voice was quiet. 

"You got out from it pretty quickly," said Vanya. Allison looked so… sad. 

"Yeah, and now I don't even know who I am," said Allison. She sighed, and she took another sip. "I really fucked this up, didn't I?"

"I mean," said Vanya, and she tucked a piece of her own hair behind her ear. She was blushing furiously. "If you're having some kind of sexuality crisis, I don't really know how I can help, since... you know, I'm not just a... a chance to take a woman for a spin like a car or something like that." Where was this anxiety coming from? Allison was _hitting on her_. Allison wanted her.

Because it couldn't be this easy. And Vanya couldn't escape the sensation that Allison was doing this because she just wanted to try something new and exciting, or because she felt guilty about all of those years of childhood neglect, or... something. But maybe Vanya was sabotaging herself, or just thinking about it too hard, maybe it was a lot simpler than that. 

"I know that," said Allison, and her voice had a surprising amount of fervency. Her expression was intense, and she looked a bit like she wanted to start crying. As if she hadn't expected Vanya's rejection. _She's probably not used to that_, thought some uncharitable part of Vanya's mind, and she squashed it down.

It was just as easy to fall into those old habits of resentment as it was for her siblings to ignore her and forget about her. She needed to stop it - she was trying to move beyond that. 

"I'm sorry," said Vanya, and she sighed. "This just... it seems a little bit sudden." 

"It's..." Allison sighed as well, and she downed her drink in one go, probably for courage. Then she coughed, because there had been a decent amount of liquor in that glass, and nobody could just take a slug like that without _feeling_ it. 

"Here," Vanya said, although she was trying not to laugh too hard as she pushed her glass of water towards Allison. 

Allison made a grateful noise, still sputtering, and she drank down Vanya's water, still coughing.

Vanya began to giggle, and then to laugh. Allison made a face at her, clearly unimpressed, but she was smiling a little as well, and then they were both smiling at each other. 

"I'm sorry I didn't see you like that before," Allison said, and her voice was only a little bit strained. "You're a hard person to know," she added.

Vanya opened her mouth to make some sharp retort back... and then shut up. If she was going to keep beating that dead horse, things would stay the same, and she would keep being miserable. Allison was extending the olive branch. 

"I'm sorry," said Vanya, and she reached a cautious hand out to Allison. She was expecting to be laughed at, or to be told that she'd blown her own chance, and tough shit.

Allison's fingers slipped into Vanya's. "I'm sorry I led in with the drawer," Allison admitted. "I probably should have gone for less seductive, more..." She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not used to seducing people."

"No?" Vanya looked down at their twined together fingers. Allison's were longer, and they stood out against Vanya's pale skin. "I guess most folks come to you pre-seduced."

Allison snorted, and then she shrugged. She didn't say anything else, just kept holding Vanya's hand. 

"Do you... do you want to come over?" Vanya was saying it. She was opening her mouth and saying it. The actual words were coming out of her actual mouth. Oh _god_. 

"Sure," said Allison, and she shot Vanya a dazzling smile that made Vanya's heart beat faster, her face heating up. "Let me just get the check."

Vanya nodded, still faintly dazzled. Sometimes looking at Allison felt a little bit like staring straight at the sun - beautiful, bright, warm, but leaving after images. She caught Allison looking at her, then down at their hands, smiling in a way that was a bit too goofy to be anything but sincere. 

_She's just as nervous about this as me_, thought Vanya, and that was a shock. _She doesn't want to be rejected either_. Which made sense, when she thought about it, because who would actually like being rejected? But... well, maybe Allison wasn't so infallible after all, if she was so worried about that. 

Something about all of that made the knot in Vanya's stomach loosen up, just a bit, and she gave Allison's hand a squeeze. "Sounds like a plan," she said. 

* * *

They kissed in Vanya's kitchen. 

It was an awkward kiss - their noses bumped, and their teeth cracked together. Vanya pulled away and made an embarrassed sound. Her heart was beating so loudly that she was faintly surprised that Allison couldn't hear it, and her power was making the glassware begin to vibrate. She stared up at Allison, aware that she probably looked silly with her eyes wide and her chest heaving, and she tried to think of something to say. 

"Sorry," was what came out. 

"Don't be," Allison murmured, and she leaned down again, putting her hands on Vanya's face. She bent down, and her hair patterned down around Vanya's shoulders like snow. Her lips were slightly sticky with lip gloss, and her mouth tasted smokey from the alcohol. 

Vanya sighed, and her hands went to Allison's shoulders, then Allison's back. They were pulled together now, belly to belly, and Vanya clutched at the silky fabric of Allison's shirt, wrinkling it. She was trembling, and she made a surprised noise when Allison's tongue brushed against her lips. 

It was… a lot. It wasn't as if Vanya was some kind of innocent virgin - far from it. But kissing Allison was something she had been thinking about for years and years, and now it was _happening_, it was happening in Vanya’s kitchen, and Vanya didn’t know what to do with her tongue. 

“I really want to go to bed with you,” said Allison, her lips moving against Vanya's. "Like… in your bed."

"In my bed," Vanya repeated back, stupefied. "I'd be okay with that." She had imagined Allison in her bed quite a few times - Allison spread out on Vanya's light blue sheets, her hair fanned out across the pillow like a halo. But here was Allison sitting on Vanya's bed, leaning over to turning on the light. But then Vanya was standing in front of her, suddenly shy and out of place in her own bedroom. 

Allison's hands were on Vanya's hips, squeezing them. She pressed her face into Vanya’s stomach, and she kissed one of the buttons of Vanya’s shirt. “I want… “ Allison began.

"What do you want?" Vanya rested her hands on top of Allison's head, her fingers sinking into Allison's hair. 

Allison looked up at Vanya, and her expression was faintly sheepish. "I... I want to do whatever you want to do," she said. She seemed to have lost some of her confidence. 

Oddly enough, Vanya found that encouraging. It meant that they were both flying blind. "Well," Vanya said, and she bent down, nearly in two. She pressed her forehead against Allison's, rubbing their noses together like something out of a particularly gooey romantic comedy, "what I want more than anything else..."

"Yeah?" Allison seemed to be tensing up, and she was breathing a little harder. 

"I want to make you come," Vanya said, and then she kissed Allison before she had a chance to say anything particularly embarrassing. Or more embarrassing than that, at any rate. Her tongue was in Allison's mouth, and Allison's fingers were in her hair. She was pressing closer, and then she was on top of Allison, and Allison was grabbing her ass, guiding her thigh between Vanya's legs, and Vanya gasped, grinding her hips forward. 

"See," Allison said, "I was going to say the same thing." She pressed her leg up, and Vanya groaned, bearing down. Her own thighs clutched at Allison's, and her hands were scrambling at the ties to Allison's shirt, trying to get them loose. 

There wasn't much conversation, for a little bit. Allison ended up helping Vanya get her outer shirt off, and then Vanya was fumbling Allison's bra open, and she was pushing it up. Allison's breasts were as perfect as Vanya had imagined, and she sat back for a moment, so she could have a look.

Allison looked down the line of her body, and she bit her lip - she looked almost shy. "I'm sorry, I'm not as -"

Vanya leaned forward and took Allison's hard nipple into her mouth, and she sucked on it, hard enough that his cheeks hollowed out. She felt Allison's fingers slip into her hair, and she shivered, She was beginning to shake, and she switched breasts, sucking harder. She liked the way Allison moaned, the way Allison squirmed under her. She kissed along the side of Allison's breast, then into the space between them. 

"Would you..." Allison's voice cracked, and she gasped as Vanya pinched her nipple. "Would you be willing to..."

"To?" Vanya gave Allison a small bite, right beside her nipple, and Allison whimpered, yanking at Vanya's hair. Vanya hissed, and she kissed along the other breast, sucking on the side of Allison's breast, hard enough that it popped. 

"I... I feel like I'm being selfish," Allison mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"No," said Vanya, and she pinched Allison's nipple again. She liked the way Allison wriggled under her. "You're not being selfish. I mean... you're not being selfish right now." 

"Right," said Allison, and then she was tugging Vanya's face up to hers, the two of them kissing all over again, their tongues sliding together easily. "You are wearing entirely too much clothing," Allison murmured, when they pulled apart all over again. Her breath was hot and ticklish against Vanya's face, and Vanya was faintly surprised that she wasn't hearing anything break. Her powers were _somehow_ under control, and that was... a miracle in and of itself. 

"Why did you feel selfish?" Vanya sat up awkwardly, and she unbuttoned her second shirt, shrugging out of it. She was wearing a white tank top under it, and Allison's hands were going to the hem of it, sliding along the sweaty skin of Vanya's stomach. 

"I want to... I want to ask you to... your drawer," Allison said, and she trailed off, cleared her throat. "I've never... you know, I've never done anything anal before." 

"You, uh, you mentioned," said Vanya. She almost asked why Allison and Luther hadn't tried that, but let her mouth click shut. Sure, she had been sticking things in her ass since she first started masturbating, but... well, everyone did things a little differently, didn't they? 

"Would you be willing to?" Allison squirmed under Vanya, and her long clever fingers found Vanya's nipple. She rolled it between her fingers, and Vanya gasped, her back arching, pushing her breast more into Allison's hand. "I know it's kind of selfish of me to just... waltz in and ask for the use of your sex toys." 

_As opposed to waltzing right in asking for the use of my feelings_, thought some uncharitable part of Vanya, but she squashed that down. Allison was here in good faith. She was just holding on to residual resentment.

"Anything for you," Vanya said instead. "I need to get up to get it, though."

"Right," said Allison. She let go of Vanya, regretfully, and Vanya climbed down. 

"Do you want… what would you like?" Vanya stood in front of her drawer, and she frowned, going through it. Most of her toys weren't newbie friendly, for lack of a better way of putting it. 

"I trust you," said Allison, and her voice was so sweet that something in Vanya’s chest just _ached_

“Do you, uh… do you want anything… particular? In your ass, I mean.” Wow, that was a thing that Vanya had just said. She wasn’t sure what to do with that. 

“Something simple,” said Allison. “Since it’s my first time, I mean.” There was the rustling of fabric, and then Allison giggled. “I haven’t had a first in a long time,” she said, and her tone was reflective.

“Well,” said Vanya, and an idea was beginning to percolate. “I’ve got a bit of a suggestion…”

* * *

Vanya lay flat on her belly, and she ate out her sister.

Some small part of her mind was gibbering, as she lapped at Allison’s clit. She’d always wondered what Allison would sound like, usually with her hand down her own pants. Allison was wetter than Vanya had expected - some anxious part of her mind had assumed that this was all some kind of trick being played on her, that Allison didn’t actually want any of this. But no - Allison was slick and lush against her mouth, dripping slick down her lips. She wrapped her lips around Allison’s clit and she sucked, just to feel Allison convulse against her. Her finger was slick with lube, and it was slowly circling Allison’s asshole. She’d have to be gentle with Allison, not just shove things inside the way she did with her own body.

“Fuck, Vanya,” Allison panted, and she made an undignified, high pitched sound.

Vanya let go of Allison’s clit, and she let her finger slide inside of Allison, just to the first knuckle. “Are you okay?” She was panting, sweat dripping down her body, making her hair stick to her face.

“Am I… yes,” Allison said. She was panting, her chest heaving. Her nipples were hard, and she looked so much _more_ than Vanya had ever imagined. “It’s… it’s not like I thought it would be.”

‘What did you think it would be?” Vanya thrusted her finger gently, carefully. Her eyes kept darting between her finger sliding into Allison and Allison’s face. 

“I thought it would hurt a bit more,” Allison said. “Or feel… y’know, like… in my pussy. Like I’m used to.” 

“Right,” Vanya said. She leaned forward, opening her mouth wider, and she slid her tongue into Allison’s cunt, fucking her awkwardly with it. The position wasn’t particularly comfortable on her neck, but she couldn’t get enough of the way Allison pulsed around her, as she pushed her finger in deeper, to the second knuckle. 

Allison shuddered, and her cunt clenched around Vanya’s tongue. Her breath hitched, and she gave a little hiccuping moan when Vanya’s nose pressed against her clit. “Oh _god_,” she managed, and her thighs were getting tense on either side of Vanya’s head, her toes curling against Vanya’s sides. 

“Mmm,” Vanya agreed, and she began to thrust her finger, gently. Allison was soft and slick against her face, hot and velvety inside. It was the full sensory experience - she could taste the salty musk of Allison’s cunt, smell Allison’s skin, feel all of it against her. She was dizzy with it, and she was aware that things were rattling in her cabinets.

She couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“I’ve never… oh, that’s… oh, _Vanya_,” Allison moaned, and Vanya pressed her own thighs together. She was beginning to pulse, between the legs. She wanted to come. She wanted to come, she wanted… she wanted to stay here forever. She withdrew her tongue, and began to suck on Allison’s clit again, gently at first, then harder, as Allison’s moaning went up in pitch. 

Vanya’s whole finger was inside of Allison’s ass now, and Allison was shaking. She was babbling, and Vanya couldn’t entirely make out all of it, except that Allison seemed to have found some inner river of dirty talk, and was letting it flow out of her. 

“Please, Vanya, please, you’re… you feel so good, it’s so good, don’t stop, please don’t stop, I can’t… don’t ever… oh _fuck_!” Allison was getting tenser, wetter. Vanya’s mouth moved against her, sucking and slurping, and her lubed up finger kept moving, slowly and deliberately. It was a lot… calmer than Vanya was used to; her own masturbation sessions were frenetic, desperate things, and she hadn’t had another person since she’d been with Leonard. 

She let herself drown in it all, licking faster. She probably should have paused it, prolonged it - she had the plug on the bed with her, and she was supposed to be getting Allison ready for it, not just fucking her. But oh, how could she stop? Her free hand crept up to Allison’s side, reaching up for one breast half-hazardly but not really able to reach it. She didn’t expect Allison’s fingers to close around her’s, but she squeezed them nonetheless. 

“Vanya,” Allison said, then; “_Vanya_!” Her heels were digging into Vanya’s sides, and her fingers yanked at Vanya’s hair. Her ass was clenching rhythmically around Vanya’s finger, and her cunt was fluttering against Vanya’s face, as Vanya kept licking and sucking. Then Allison was going limp, flat against the bed, her chest heaving. She was holding Vanya’s hand so tightly that it was starting to hurt. 

“So,” said Vanya, and she sat up, wiping her face on her shoulder. “Did you, uh, did you like it?”

“A lot,” Allison said, breathless. Then she was giggling. “Maybe next time i can actually get the plug in.”

Vanya wriggled her finger, and she liked the way Allison squeaked. She could get used to that. “I mean,” she said, attempting to sound seductive, not sure if she was succeeding or not, “I’m not going anywhere. I assume you aren’t either.” 

Allison’s thumb passed over the back of Vanya’s hand, and she gave another little shiver. “Fair enough,” she said, and she shot Vanya a smile that made Vanya’s chest fill up with light.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not supposed to be so _feelsy_, so go figure, eh?


End file.
